Nuevos horizontes
by Anael MarsW
Summary: Y si Thrax se hubiera salvado de caer al alcohol y conociera a otra virus? COMPLETA
1. Salvado

Disclaimer: Thrax, Osmosis Jones, Frank y demás personajes pertenecientes a la película son propiedad de WarnerBros. Delora es propiedad mía.  
  
-Salvado-  
  
Recordaba haber saltado, casi hasta recordaba haber caído sobre una superficie dura, y estaba dolorosamente seguro de que recordaba el daño que se había hecho al golpear su cuerpo duramente contra lo que fuera que había caído. Aquí se acababan los recuerdos. Tenía los ojos entornados, mirando a su alrededor, un lugar extraño para él y más cuando su vista estaba tan borrosa que todo parecía un enorme borrón desenfocado. Entonces todo comenzó a aclararse, estaba en una habitación, y la extensión blanda sobre la que descansaba su cuerpo magullado resultó ser una cama.  
  
- Vaya, despertaste... Pensaba que no sobrevivirías, encanto. – Una voz femenina sonó a su lado. Sus ojos amarillentos descubrieron a una chica virus, de corta estatura, de color amarillo y con el pelo azul brillante, sus enormes ojos rojos le miraban con atención y picardía. Vestía casi enteramente de gris y su largo cuello estaba decorado con una correa de pinchos, como el collar de un perro.  
  
- ¿Dónde estoy? – Consiguió articular después de varios intentos.  
  
- Estás en mi dormitorio. ¿No se nota o es que el alcohol te llegó a tocar la cabeza? Una cabeza muy sexy, todo hay que decirlo. – Se sentó a su lado, Thrax la miró un par de veces antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, el simple hecho de volver a ver bien le daba migrañas.  
  
- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – Volvió a preguntar, sintiendo como la chica tanteaba las vendas que recorrían gran parte de su torso y brazos.  
  
- Yo te recogí antes de entrar en Melisa. – Respondió. – Y deja ya de hablar, encanto, o te volverás a desmayar, te voy a traer algo de comer, necesitas reponer fuerzas para curar todo lo que te has roto. – Y según dijo esto, su peso se dejó de sentir sobre la cama y se oyeron sus ligeros pasos que se alejaban.  
  
Thrax se concentró en la información. ¿Melisa? ¿Y cómo había logrado ella sola cargar con él hasta allá? El olor de lo que fuera que estaba preparando la chica le abrió el apetito. A los pocos minutos reentró.  
  
- El desayuno de los campeones, encanto. No intentes moverte, tienes los dos brazos hechos fosfatina. No sé qué demonios hiciste para acabar así de molido, pero realmente espero que mereciera la pena destrozar tu cuerpo serrano. – Le guiñó un ojo, por un momento Thrax se sintió incómodo, no sólo estaba en un lugar extraño, con aquella... virus, sino que además era incapaz de valerse por sí mismo, al menos temporalmente. Se dejó dar de comer por ella, sintiéndose cada vez más humillado, pero físicamente mejor. Cuando acabó aquella chica amarilla apartó la bandeja a un lado y le miró, ladeando la cabeza. – Me llamo Delora. Soy un virus del ántrax. – Comentó.  
  
- Yo soy Thrax... me llaman la muerte roja. – Respondió él. Así que era el ántrax. Mortal según el lugar que infectaba... aunque por su reducida estatura no parecía demasiado peligrosa.  
  
- Curiosa coincidencia, tu nombre con mi virus. – Soltó una risita, se pudieron ver sus largos y afilados dientes cuando lo hizo. – Bueno, descansa, luego vendré a ver cómo sigues, Thrax. – Y salió de nuevo del dormitorio con la bandeja.  
  
Delora no volvió a aparecer hasta unas horas más tarde, cuando él estaba profundamente dormido, soñando con cómo se había librado por pocos centímetros de caer en el frasco de alcohol, cómo por culpa de Jones no sólo no había logrado acabar con Frank, sino que le había arrebatado la cadena de ADN.  
  
- Tranquilo, encanto... Estoy aquí para cuidarte... - La virus pasó una de sus manos, armadas cada una con una larga garra; por la frente de Thrax, estaba sudando y se movía, viviendo una pesadilla. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, sorprendiendo a la chica.  
  
- Delora... - Entrecerró los ojos, a pesar de que no la conocía, le era más grato verla a ella que lo que estaba soñando.  
  
- Recuerdas mi nombre... eso es bueno. – Volvió a acariciarle la cabeza, colocando hacia atrás aquellos mechones de color violeta. – Duérmete, que me quedo aquí contigo, encanto. – Y allí se quedó el resto de la noche. 


	2. Despertares

Disclaimer: Thrax, Osmosis Jones, Frank y demás personajes pertenecientes a la película son propiedad de WarnerBros. Delora es propiedad mía.  
  
-Despertares-  
  
Cuando Thrax abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue los mechones azules de Delora, estaba profundamente dormida, completamente inmóvil, salvo por el movimiento acompasado que hacía su caja torácica subiendo y bajando según respiraba. Se sentía mejor, aquel descanso y lo que comió el día anterior le había servido de mucho. Trató de mover el brazo izquierdo, y con esfuerzo y doliéndole mucho, lo consiguió. Encendió la garra, que brilló roja como el fuego.  
  
- Buenos días, encanto. – La voz adormilada de Delora atrajo su atención. Se estiró un poco arqueando la espalda.  
  
- Buenos días, nena. – Se permitió sonreírle, después de todo, le había salvado la vida sin conocerle de nada.  
  
- ¿Cómo estás esta mañana? – Le preguntó incorporándose y mirando los vendajes.  
  
- Mejor. Oye, nena, ayúdame a levantarme.  
  
Delora se bajó de la cama con un saltito y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, la increíble diferencia de altura no ayudaba mucho. Al estar de pie, Thrax pudo ver cuanta superficie estaba vendada. La mayor parte del cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Por qué tanto vendaje, nena? – Levantó una ceja, apoyándose en la pared.  
  
- Tenías la piel quemada por el alcohol que había derramado en la mesa. Encanto, sin piel eres igual de rojo. – La virus se rió.  
  
- Qué graciosa. – Trató de quitarse las vendas de los brazos con las garras.  
  
- ¡No hagas eso!.. Deja que te ayude, anda. – Y negando con la cabeza se puso a deshacer las ataduras para dejar al descubierto la piel, ya recuperada, del virus. – Tu ropa está allí, regenera más rápido que tú, ¿lo sabías? – Se sentó en la cama a ver cómo Thrax, que sólo llevaba puesto un bóxer negro, se vestía. El virus masculino intentaba ignorar aquellos grandes ojos que le observaban sin pudor alguno, era más que obvio que la chica disfrutaba con la vista.  
  
Una vez estuvo vestido, gabardina incluida, se giró hacia ella.  
  
- ¿Y si nos aseguramos de que estás en perfectas condiciones físicas, encanto? – Delora estaba tumbada en la cama, con el estómago sobre la superficie, mirándole.  
  
- ¿Qué sugieres, nena? - Tiró un poco del cuello de la chaqueta, para colocarla bien.  
  
- Mmmh... no sé... ¿Qué tal si... nos cargamos esta ciudad? – Dijo con tonillo alegre y algo inocente.  
  
- Me gusta cómo piensas. – Sonrió de medio lado y juntos abandonaron el lugar. – Por cierto. ¿Cómo me encontraste?  
  
- Verás, abandonaba ciudad Claude, en el hospital. Volé hasta una mesa, para ir a otro cuerpo, cuando te vi. Estabas tirado al lado de un frasco de alcohol, agonizabas y me diste pena, así que te recogí. Has dormido una semana, encanto, por eso ya pensaba que morirías... pero se ve que eres más duro de lo que creía. – Le lanzó una sonrisita pícara. - Por suerte, mientras tú dormías yo infectaba esta ciudad. – Caminaban por la calle, conscientes de que su presencia atemorizaba a los viandantes.  
  
- ¿Y aún no has acabado con ella? Pensaba que el ántrax era una enfermedad rápida.  
  
- Me estoy tomando mi tiempo. Además, ¿a dónde voy cargando con un enorme tipo inconsciente? No tenía mucha elección, ¿no te parece?  
  
De una calleja salieron un cuarteto de gérmenes y les encararon.  
  
- Ustedes, nuestro jefe quiere verles. – Dijo uno de ellos, alto casi tanto como Thrax, con los ojos muy grandes y saltones, que le daban el aspecto de un insecto.  
  
- Mmh, una audiencia con el gran jefe Estafilococo. Esto promete, encanto. – Delora sonrió y ambos virus se dejaron guiar hasta donde se encontraba el jefe Estafilococo.  
  
Entraron en una gran mansión. Tanto Delora como Thrax observaban el lugar con curiosidad, aunque Delora parecía más interesada en los gérmenes matones que les "acompañaban", que en la casa. Los condujeron a lo que parecía un despacho, grandísimo y con lujo hasta el techo, todo muy exagerado.  
  
- Así que son ustedes los que están afectado mi ciudad... - El jefe de aquellos salió de detrás de la mesa, era algo viejo y delgado, pero no parecía frágil para nada.  
  
- Exacto, encanto. – La chica miró a Thrax, permanecía en silencio, seguramente aún estaba demasiado débil como para ponerse chulo con aquellos tipos.  
  
- Pues dejen de hacerlo y lárguense. ¡Nadie enfermará y matará a Melisa sin mi permiso, y ustedes no lo tienen! – Levantó un dedo hacia el virus, que le miraba poco impresionado en un principio y un tanto mosqueado al final de la exclamación, pero lo ocultó con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
Thrax miró a Delora un momento, sonriéndole, antes de agarrar la cabeza de aquel mafioso con las garras de su mano derecha, tan rápido, que cuando cayó el resto del cuerpo de Estafilococos al suelo, los gérmenes guardaespaldas aún no habían sacado sus armas.  
  
- ¡Wow, encanto! – Exclamó la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
- No me gusta que me digan a quién puedo y a quién no puedo enfermar, nene. – Respondió muy tranquilo, dejando caer la cabeza de la bacteria. Todos los matones que estaban en la habitación empezaron a sacar sus armas, dispuestos a disparar a los virus.  
  
- ¡Mmh, esto me gusta más! – La pequeña virus alargó sus manos hacia los lados y se lanzó contra un grupo.  
  
Thrax entonces se pudo dar cuenta de que al igual que él, pero en la otra mano, la primera garra de la chica brillaba y quemaba cuando se ponía en su camino. Sorprendido por el descubrimiento y por ver a semejante máquina de matar, que pasaba de un matón a otro, sin miramientos, atacó entonces a los que se habían quedado detrás de él. En pocos segundos acabó todo. El despacho estaba completamente destrozado y manchado de los restos de los gérmenes.  
  
- Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien. – Dijo Delora, lamiendo sus garras.  
  
- No ha estado mal. – Salieron caminando tan tranquilos como entraron. Caminaron calle abajo.  
  
- ¿Y cuál es tu objetivo, encanto? Ya sabes, ¿de qué trata La muerte Roja? -  
  
- Mi objetivo es el hipotálamo, nena. Y llevarme una traza de ADN... - Hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha, donde antes llevaba su apreciada cadena de trofeos.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra vez te sientes mal?  
  
- No... es que perdí... mejor dicho; me arrebataron, la cadena donde guardaba todas las trazas que llevaba arrancadas. Maldito Jones... - Su cara comenzó a mostrar una expresión aterradoramente agresiva.  
  
- Tranquilo, encanto. Hagamos una cosa. – Le puso una mano sobre el brazo, tratando de calmarlo. Thrax la miró, esperando a que continuara con la propuesta. - Te buscaremos otra cadena y empezarás a llenarla, ¿vale? Un nuevo comienzo.  
  
- Como si fuera tan sencillo, nena. La cadena la tengo casi desde que nací. Y nunca he visto otra. – Seguía mirándola, ahora con incredulidad.  
  
- Eso es porque nunca la has buscado. Ya verás cómo la encontramos. Mientras tanto... - Dejó la frase inacabada, su vista se había desviado un momento y había visto los periódicos en un kiosco, cogió uno y se puso a leerlo. El tendero no se atrevió a decirle algo. – No puede ser cierto... ¡Pero si he actuado como una gripe!  
  
Thrax le quitó el periódico de las manos y lo leyó, en el titular de la primera plana se leía: "ALERTA: ANTRAX."  
  
- ¿Cómo me han descubierto? – Preguntó retóricamente al varón, que seguía leyendo la noticia.  
  
- Un análisis, ayer. – Respondió. – Según esto hicieron un análisis a Melisa, rutina de la época y te descubrieron. Pero eso no es lo peor, nena. – Levantó la vista.  
  
- ¿Qué puede ser peor que ser descubierta?  
  
- Que hayan inyectado dos fármacos para detenerte: Ciprofloxacina y Doxiclina.  
  
Una expresión de pánico pudo leerse en la cara de la chica.  
  
- ¡Ellos no! ¿¡Por qué no me dejan enfermar un cuerpo en paz?!  
  
- ¿Viejos conocidos?  
  
- Dox y Cina... sí... ¡Ese par de lame-codos me han fastidiado las últimas cinco infecciones!  
  
- Y no puedes con ellos, supongo.  
  
- No, lo he intentado, pero están preparados para ir contra mí. ¡No es justo, son dos!  
  
- Bien. Aún te debo un favor por salvarme, nena. Así que déjamelos a mí. – Dijo con elegancia, pasándole una mano sobre los hombros.  
  
- ¿Harías eso? – Se le acercó más. – Eres un primor. Pues mira, si tú me los quitas de encima, yo te busco una nueva cadena. ¿Te parece bien?  
  
- Me parece bien. – Thrax se separó de ella y le sonrió. Esto era el principio de una buena amistad. 


	3. El día de la caza al virus

Disclaimer: Thrax, Osmosis Jones, Frank y demás personajes pertenecientes a la película son propiedad de WarnerBros. Delora, Cina y Dox son propiedad mía.  
  
-El día de la caza del virus-  
  
En lo que Delora investigaba qué era exactamente la cadena que Thrax quería, y tratando de localizar una, Thrax hablaba con informadores, para averiguar donde estaban los dos antibióticos que buscaban a la chica. Y durante la ocupación de los dos virus, los dos fármacos, Cina y Dox son enviados para encontrar al virus del ántrax que contamina el cuerpo de Melisa.  
  
Cina, una cápsula de color azul celeste, levita al lado de su compañero, Dox; una especie de célula de aspecto maleable de color verde fluorescente. Ella parecía un robot, armada con un cañón en su brazo derecho y él, un agente del FBI, con traje negro, gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos y un auricular que le comunicaba con la central. Miraban las pruebas del paso del virus con atención.  
  
- Pasó por aquí tras irritar la garganta... Me temo que tratamos con un ántrax pulmonar, Cina. – Dijo Dox. – Mortal en pocos días... Pero, ¿cómo es que aún no ha terminado de matar a Melisa?  
  
- ¿No ha tenido tiempo? – Respondió la cápsula.  
  
- O es una novata. Mejor que mejor. Será el primer ántrax pulmonar que se cura de la historia de la medicina. – Se ajustó las gafas y miró calle abajo.  
  
Mientras los dos agentes se organizan, en otra parte de Melisa, la mafia Estafilococos se acaba de enterar de que el "Pater" de la familia ha muerto a manos de dos extraños, dos virus, según los chivatos.  
  
- No podemos tolerar que esos dos sigan con vida. – Dijo el hijo mayor del anterior jefe de la banda, y ahora el nuevo jefe. – Los quiero muertos antes de que maten la ciudad, papá lo hubiera querido así... - Todos los presentes miraron un cuadro con la foto del Pater, con un gato en las manos.  
  
En lo que los dos grupos; los mafiosos y los agentes; planean la desaparición de Thrax y Delora, estos se reúnen en una cafetería.  
  
- Los dos policías encargados de encontrarte pasaron hace poco por la garganta y están por la zona de los pulmones, nena. – Thrax cruzó las piernas bajo la gabardina, en un gesto elegante.  
  
- Mmh, no son buenas noticias, encanto... Esos dos están dispuestos a encontrarme y a ser los primeros en parar un ántrax pulmonar... - Apoyó la cara en las manos, sobre la mesa.  
  
- ¿Y que hay de la cadena? ¿La has conseguido?  
  
- Oh, sí, casi lo olvidaba. – Dio un respingo y metió la mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta. – Aquí la tienes. – Entre sus largas garras tenía una especie de cadena negra, idéntica a la que tenía el virus masculino, sólo que completamente vacía. – He tenido que matar a un par de bacterias para saber dónde conseguirla... No ha sido fácil, pero sí, muy divertido. – Sonrió dándosela a Thrax, que la cogió con soltura y la enredó alrededor de su muñeca derecha.  
  
- Gracias nena... - Levantó la mano con la cadena, mirándola fijamente, sus boca esbozó una sonrisa. - Parece que al fin las cosas empiezan a salir bien...- 


	4. Rumbo al Cerebelo

Disclaimer: Thrax, Osmosis Jones, Frank y demás personajes pertenecientes a la película son propiedad de WarnerBros. Delora, Cina y Dox son propiedad mía.  
  
-Rumbo al cerebelo-  
  
Ya preparados y dispuestos, se dirigieron hacia el cerebro, para entrar en el hipotálamo y robar la primera traza de la nueva carrera de la Muerte Roja. Pero lo primero era conseguir un vehículo, luego lo necesitarían para llegar a la garganta y salir volando por la boca.  
  
Delora y Thrax, se acercaron a un coche aparcado en una calle, un deportivo, tendría un buen motor y sería rápido, era perfecto... o casi. Tras infectarlo se metieron dentro, el coche pasó a ser de un color rojo agresivo.  
  
- Espero que no te importe que conduzca yo, nena. – Cubrió sus ojos amarillos con unas gafas negras. Hizo rugir el motor.  
  
- No hay problema, encanto, yo no sé conducir. Normalmente secuestro a alguien para que me lleve. – Dijo con una risita. Thrax negó con la cabeza dejando escapar una sonrisa.  
  
El deportivo pasó rápidamente por delante de un callejón, del que salieron dos grandes coches negros. Aquellos dos coches empezaron a seguirles a bastante distancia, pero después de un rato, era obvio que iban tras ellos y los dos virus no eran tontos.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos con esos? – Delora señaló hacia el retrovisor que estaba en el cristal delantero.  
  
- Ponte el cinturón, nena. – Respondió Thrax escuetamente, antes de apretar el acelerador hasta el fondo. En un principio iba deprisa, pero no lo suficiente cómo para llamar la atención de las patrullas de tráfico, lo menos quería era que los detuvieran y formar un alboroto, pero sólo había una forma de perder a aquellos coches. El bólido esquivó otros coches que estaban en la carretera. Los dos coches negros lo tuvieron muy difícil para seguirles, pero aún estaban ahí.  
  
- ¿Quiénes serán? – Delora se asomó por la ventanilla. – No se despegan. - No lo sé, pero me están cabreando. – Dio un volantazo, colocándose al lado de una furgoneta de reparto de donuts. Sacó la mano con la garra encendida por la ventana de su izquierda y con una precisión increíble, arañó el lateral de la furgoneta, una vez hecho, aceleró. Un segundo más tarde, el depósito de la furgoneta explotó por la repentina subida de temperatura. Aquello colapsó la carretera tras ellos.  
  
- Cada vez me impresionas más, encanto... - Lo miró con ojos pícaros, realmente aquella forma de improvisar del varón le gustaba... quizá demasiado.  
  
Helicópteros de la policía y de las noticias sobrevolaron la zona, ellos como ya iban a una velocidad más normal, ni se les prestó atención. En pocos momentos llegaron al cerebelo.  
  
Fue bastante fácil entrar sin ser vistos, la mayor parte del cuerpo de seguridad estaba distraído almorzando o viendo por una pequeña televisión, un accidente en una vena.  
  
Delora le siguió hasta unas grandes puertas dobles, que estaban cerradas.  
  
- Tú espera aquí, nena, por si alguien viene. – Y tras esto alargó la mano y quemó el cierre, para entrar.  
  
La virus asintió y se quedó montando guardia, después de aquello, tendrían que salir muy deprisa, Melisa moriría de fiebre en pocos minutos. Pero algo alteraría sus planes...  
  
- Señorita ántrax, volvemos a vernos... - La voz masculina, fría y apagada de Dox la hizo temblar. Aparecieron por el pasillo. Delora encendió la garra y se lanzó a por él, en el mismo momento que Cina le disparaba y le daba en un hombro, derribándola. – Quedas arrestada, cualquier cosa que digas o hagas será usada en tu contra... - Y continuó leyéndole sus derechos.  
  
Thrax se asomó brevemente por las puertas, lo suficiente para poder ver lo que pasaba fuera sin que le vieran a él. Los dos antibióticos habían arrestado a Delora. Cina la hizo levantarse y Dox la esposó, se la llevaron de allí.  
  
El virus miró la sala, había matado a los dos encargados, sólo tenía que romper la barrera que protegía el ADN, robar una traza y largarse de allí... luego volvió a mirar fuera. Delora sería sentenciada a morir, para salvar la vida de Melisa... Tenía que tomar una decisión. 


	5. Conclusión

Disclaimer: Thrax, Osmosis Jones, Frank y demás personajes pertenecientes a la película son propiedad de WarnerBros. Delora, Cina y Dox son propiedad mía. Nota: Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que he tenido a lo largo de este corto fanfic, mi primero en ser traducido del español. ¡Gracias, les quiero!  
  
-Conclusión-  
  
Maldito sea él por dejarles llevársela, y maldita ella por haber confiado en él. Le había salvado la vida, le había conseguido la cadena, incluso le había ayudado a llegar al hipotálamo... Y él se lo devolvía así... Bueno, mirándolo por el lado bueno... esta sería la última vez que dejase que alguien le engañase.  
  
- Fue muy estúpido provocar el accidente tan cerca del cerebelo, estábamos lo bastante cerca para pillarte. Por pura rutina, te leeré los cargos. – Dox la miraba, esposada en una silla, una peligrosa virus del ántrax, completamente indefensa, ante dos agentes de inmunidad. – Entrada ilegal en un organismo privado, asalto, infección, daños a la propiedad pública...  
  
- Ya sé que es lo que he hecho, poli, máteme o déjeme terminar mi labor, pero no me coma la oreja. – Le interrumpió Delora.  
  
- Insolente... - Estuvo a punto de pegarle, pero Cina le paró.  
  
- Dox, nos llama el comisario. – Le dijo soltándole la mano y mirando de reojo, y con cara de asco, a la virus.  
  
Los dos policías salieron de la sala de interrogatorios donde retenían a Delora, custodiada por varios agentes.  
  
Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Melisa, la mafia Estafilococos se reúne tras la maniobra de despiste de la vena, una hora antes...  
  
- Perdimos a ese par de virus pero he oído que han arrestado a uno de ellos así que... - Dice el jefe. Un portazo le interrumpe. La estilizada figura de Thrax se dibuja en la puerta abierta. - ¡Es uno de ellos! – Pero tan pronto estaba acabando la frase, una larga garra de color rojizo le atravesaba el pecho de parte a parte. El virus sacó la mano y el cuerpo se desplomó, sin vida.  
  
- Bien nenes, este es el plan. – El virus no perdió tiempo en tomar el control de aquella panda de bacterias, demasiado asustadas con su presencia y con haber visto la facilidad con la que había matado al segundo de sus jefes en menos de dos días, como para poner objeciones. – Entraremos en la sala de ejecuciones, mientras ustedes se encargan de los policías yo me encargaré de los antibióticos. ¿Está todo claro? – Les miró, todos asintieron. – Pues andando.  
  
En la sala de juicio ya se había dictado sentencia mucho antes de se supieran todos los cargos. Era un virus y sólo había una manera posible de librar a Melisa de una muerte segura por su parte... la ejecución. La hora que duró el juicio fue interminable y Delora lo encontró irritante. Si la iban a matar, ¿por qué la hacían pasar por todo aquello?  
  
La condujeron a un recinto cerrado, Dox y Cina la seguían de cerca, para que no escapase. Cina le dispararía con una carga especial de su cañón, una que le haría morir sin remedio, no había ántrax que se resistiese. Llegaron hasta el fondo de una sala vacía y la dejaron de pie delante de una pared.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te venden los ojos? – Le preguntó uno de sus custodios.  
  
- No. Acabemos con esto. – Si la muerte la reclamaba, quería verla venir... Y quería que sus ojos rojos fueran lo último que vieran aquellos dos cada vez que se iban a dormir.  
  
Cina cargó su cañón y le apuntó, no había temblor en su pulso, no había vacilación ni duda en su fría mirada. Delora respiró hondo, esperando el disparo, pero este sonó más atrás y le siguieron otros.  
  
Cuando los agentes se giraron, vieron una alta figura tras ellos, cubierta por una larga gabardina negra, y les sonreía. Aquella sonrisa despiadada y socarrona les paralizó. Cina iba a gastar el tiro con el virus recién aparecido, pero no tuvo tiempo, una patada en el estómago la lanzó hacia la pared donde estaba Delora.  
  
Dox golpeó a Thrax cuando este atacó a Cina. No lo derribó, pero sí le dio lo bastante fuerte como para que el alto virus lo notara más de lo que hubiera querido. Thrax encendió la garra, para terminar pronto con él, pero este se volvió líquido antes de que el virus le tocase. Cina se frotó la cabeza, dolorida por el golpe contra la pared.  
  
- Entonces.... Me ibas a disparar, ¿no? Iba a ser el primer ántrax pulmonar en ser curado... Encanto... No vendas la piel del virus antes de matarlo... - La virus, suelta, tras haber derretido las esposas con su mortal garra, estaba de cuclillas ante el derribado cuerpo de la cápsula, que le apuntó, temblando. - Otras veces, está tu colega para evitar que te mate. Pero... - Miró hacia donde Thrax y Dox peleaban, levantándose, Cina también miró. – Creo que está un poco ocupadillo. – Con un corto salto se paró sobre el arma de la despistada agente, haciendo que esta chocase contra el suelo y se disparase, sin llegar a darle a la virus. Cina se quejó por el dolor. – Oooh, qué pena... has perdido el tiro... ¿No sería el único, no? - Se bajó despacio y con aire pícaro, poniendo ambas manos en la espalda. - ¿Y ahora qué?- Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió enseñando todos aquellos afilados dientes.  
  
Los Estafilococos se encargaban de los polis mientras los virus peleaban contra los antibióticos.  
  
Thrax se estaba dando cuenta de porqué Delora temía a aquellos tipos, el tal Dox era resbaladizo, listo y pegaba fuerte. Pero él era la Muerte Roja, no el ántrax, no podía estar inmunizado contra él, y cada vez que podía, intentaba rozarle, aunque fuera un poco, con su garra ardiente. Lo malo es, que cuando lo intentaba, aquel se volvía líquido y no había manera de pillarlo. Debía haber un modo de que dejara de hacer eso. Entonces recordó que Drix, el compañero de Jones disparaba algo que congelaba, aquello lo pararía, seguro. Miró hacia donde la otra virus martirizaba a la pastilla. No podían ser demasiado diferentes, ya que algunos de los síntomas del ántrax eran como de la gripe. Como pudo, se acercó a Delora, siendo seguido por Dox. Tuvo el tiempo justo de decirle lo que planeaba. La chica asintió bastante contenta.  
  
Dox le lanzó otro golpe y Thrax usó la cadena como arma y le agarró la mano con ella, en un movimiento fluido. Tendría el tiempo justo entre la captura, la licuación del agente, y la posterior reconstrucción de la forma para que le disparase. Dox, como cabía esperar, se volvió un charco para librarse de la presa.  
  
- ¡Ahora! – Gritó Thrax.  
  
- ¡Aparta! – Y tras la llamada de atención y el consiguiente movimiento del virus, Delora obligó a Cina a disparar con el arma congelante hacia su compañero, dejándolo, ya con su forma normal, convertido en un cubito de hielo. – Gracias, encanto. – Le dio un beso en la cabeza a la pastilla, que miraba aterrada como el otro virus se acercaba a Dox, que no podía seguir huyéndole.  
  
- Bueno... Esto ya es otra cosa... Di adiós, tío. – Y con un solo movimiento cortó la capa de hielo y la sustancia de la que estaba hecho el agente, que se derritió, pero sin volver de nuevo a formarse. Luego, con toda su parsimonia, movió la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo crujir su cuello. Se acercó de nuevo a las féminas.  
  
- Viniste... Realmente eres una caja de sorpresas, encanto. – Delora le sonrió.  
  
- Teníamos un trato, nena. Tú me conseguías esto... - Levantó la cadena. – Y yo te libraba de ellos... Yo siempre cumplo con lo que pacto. – Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, donde mantenía agarrada a la cápsula. – Y aún me queda terminar lo que empecé... - Ambos virus miraron a la agente, que se cubrió la cabeza para no ver cómo la incandescente garra del virus masculino la quemaba.  
  
- Y ahora salgamos de aquí, estoy harto de esta ciudad.  
  
- ¿Qué hay de ellos? – Delora señaló a los gérmenes, que seguían cargándose a los policías que se acercaban.  
  
- Qué se la queden y hagan lo que quieran... - Thrax hizo un gesto con una mano, mientras apoyaba la otra sobre los hombros de la chica.  
  
Y tras escapar del cerco policial, los dos virus llegaron a la campanilla.  
  
- Es hora de que nos separemos... - El ántrax miró a la Muerte Roja.  
  
- Ya nos veremos, nena. Pero mejor que no tengamos por competir quién mata la ciudad donde nos encontremos. – Le sonrió.  
  
La campanilla se movió, Melisa estaba cogiendo aire por la boca, o tosería o estornudaría, cualquiera de las dos cosas les serviría a ambos para salir de allí.  
  
Y justo cuando el aire empezó a ser expulsado, Delora se lanzó atravesando la membrana del mirador. Thrax la siguió y pronto estuvieron fuera del cuerpo. Delora, cayendo sobre una nueva superficie, vio a Thrax alejarse planeando.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
-FIN- 


End file.
